1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to file search technology, and particularly to an electronic device and method for searching related terms using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Related terms of preset query terms can be obtained using a natural language processing (NLP) method by calculating a relationship between every two of the preset query terms. However, the NLP technology only calculates a direct relationship between every two of the preset query terms, and generates the related terms having the direct relation with the preset query terms. That is to say, the NLP technology cannot calculate an indirect relationship between every two of the preset query terms to generate the related terms having the indirect relationship with the preset query terms, which influences search results corresponding to the preset query terms.
For example, suppose that a query term is “baseball,” the query term “baseball” has a direct relationship with a first term “sport,” and the first term “sport” further has a direct relationship with a second term “basketball.” Thus, the query term “baseball” has an indirect relation with the second term “basketball.” The NLP technology can determine the first term “sport” as the related term of the query term “baseball,” but cannot determine the second term “basketball” as the related term of the query term “baseball.” It is thus less than efficient to implement a search operation according to the query term. Therefore, a more efficient method for searching related terms is desired.